Such sleeve nuts are known in various forms. Some are connected with other components by rivets or adhesive; others are pressed into the component. DE 1 123 524 discloses two embodiments of a sleeve nut where a common hexagon nut is fixed to a rivet inserted into a bore hole of a component. The rivet secures the nut against drop off and locks it against rotation. According to the first embodiment the rivet contains a cage into which the hexagonal nut is inserted and positively held. According to the second embodiment the hexagonal nut is glued to the rivet. While the screw is screwed into the nut the nut is only locked against rotation by friction of the rivet in its bore hole. Furthermore special tools are needed to fix the rivet to the component.